Used To Be Home
by SophiaBushFan
Summary: What if in episode 3.16 Whitey hadn't been able to hold Brooke back and she had run back inside the school after Lucas and Nathan? What would change? Who would she see? Who would live? Some Brucas/Leyton. Please Read and Review.
1. Into The Inferno

Inside What Used To Be Home

**Inside What Used To Be Home**

**Author's Note**: What if in With Tired Minds, and Tired Eyes, and Tired Souls, We Slept Whitey hadn't been able to hold on to Brooke and she'd run inside after Lucas?

Please Read and Review

Students ran frantically, the exits of Tree Hill High were packed with bodies of screaming students. A single shot had rung out and no one knew what was happening, but they knew enough to run.

"Peyton! Peyton!" Brooke Davis searched desperately for her blond friend, but to no avail. 30 seconds ago they were on their way to Political Science, when they saw him. A tall, dirty blond boy holding a gun. An unreadable expression etched onto his average features. Brooke gripped her friend and before either girl could register the moment a bullet had pierced the glass before them and both fell to the ground. Brooke began kicking, pushing back away from the man and found herself being lifted to her feet and pulled out of the school, lost among the screaming masses.

"Peyton?!" Brooke could feel her eyes watering. How could she have lost her. She scanned the court yard again, only to have her eyes land on another beloved blond, "Lucas!"

"Brooke!" The two teen ran toward each other, Lucas put his arms to her shoulders, "Brooke, what's going on?"

"There someone in the school...they're shooting, I lost Peyton. We were...I can't find her."

Fear instantly crept inside him, "Wait. Peyton's still inside." Lucas froze when the brunette before him nodded. Before either knew it, Nathan was running toward the entrance to the school, something about Haley and the Tutor Center, "Nathan! I got him coach."

Lucas ran after his younger brother, tackling him, "Get off me, man." Nathan pushed his brother off, "Haley's inside." And with that he was gone.

"Nathan!" Lucas screamed, following after him.

"Lucas!" Brooke started, but found herself being restrained by Whitey, "Lucas!" She screamed again. She struggled against him, but found the old man to be stronger than she anticipated. Brooke pulled her foot up and brought down hard on his foot, "Sorry!"

The old man cried out in pain, releasing his grip on the wryly cheerleader. He reached out for her again, but she was too far gone and he watched as she disappeared into the vacant school, "Damn it!" He turned and closed the door to the bus, "Drive Jerry!" He commanded, "Go!"

...

Brooke found her heart beating exceptionally fast as she entered the empty building. Her eyes darted over the dropped backpacks and books, fearing that one hid the key to her demise. She stepped surreptitiously over the items and worked down the first hallway. She wanted to call out for her boyfriend and her best friend, but fear held her voice in a vice that was too strong for her to break.

So she worked silently through the hallways, searching for any sign of the two people she loved more than anything. It was strange though, she'd walked this hallway so many times before, but yet, she felt like a stranger to this place. Like she didn't belong. This was no longer, her school, her friends' school. The place now carried a melancholy ambience.

She continued her slow, quiet steps and soon she found herself by the doors where she and her friend fell. Shards of glass lay scattered, both big and small. A few pens and some paper, but what caught her eye where the small red puddles. Brooke covered her mouth, to silence a gasp. She looked up and looked around. She was still alone, at least she hoped she was. She followed the trail of red droplets, until they disappeared under the library doors. _Peyton_. _No. Oh God, no._

Brooke pushed back her tears and pushed herself forward. She put a hand to one of the door, pausing for a moment to utter a prayer. She closed her eyes, breathed in, and pushed the door open. Still she remained silent in her search. Her voice was gone and she knew until she left this place, it wouldn't return. She worked her way pass the stacks and around the various corners, but stopped when she reached the back.

Her heart broke, but not for the reasons she thought it might when she ran inside. Lucas and Peyton sat together, their lips pressed against one another's. Brooke's mouth open slightly, but still no sound. Her chest grew heavier, and her stung. The couple soon parted, by the time they had Brooke was gone. She ran through the Library, not caring how loud her wedges smacked against the ground. She pushed the door open harder than she should.

Her vision was blurred by tears, she didn't know where she was running, nor did she care, she just had to. And that's what she did. She ran, but she didn't get far. She rounded a corner only to collided with something and find herself falling to the ground once again. She groaned, as her head met the marble. It took a few moments, but she shook it off. She sat up, looking down, but her head shot up, at the sound of a loud clicking.

"Why are you still here?!" The young man screamed at her while pointing a gun directly at her head.

She began to cry harder, "Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh, god! No, please. No."

The boy grew enraged, "SHUT UP! I SAID WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" He watched as she attempted to speak, but only muttered a few unintelligible sounds. The boy glared at her and shook his head, he approached her, and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her to her feet.

"Ah!" She cried out and clasped her hand over his, "Stop!" He pulled her back and forth before pushing her back and releasing her.

"What are you doing? The school is on lockdown! Don't you get that."

She watched him in terror, "I...I'm sorry." She tried to back up as she spoke.

"NO! You do not get to move." He shook the gun at her.

"Ahh!" Both Brooke and the boy jumped at a loud bang.

"What the hell is this? The school is on lockdown!"

"Brooke." Lucas spoke, as he carried an unconscious Peyton in his arms.

"Lu.."

"HEY! Shut the hell up!"

Both teens turned to their disturbed peer, neither saying a word.

"She's bleeding." Lucas spoke. The boy looked past the girl before him to the one that lay in his ex-friend's arms.

"Is she..." He couldn't bring him self to say it.

Lucas shook his head, "But if I don't get her out of here, she will be."

He looked around. This couldn't be happening, he was just suppose to scare them. Teach the bastards a lesson. No one was supposed to get hurt. "Go." It was all he said.

Lucas sighed and began walking, "Brooke, come on."

The boy's eyes narrowed, "No." He reached out pulling her in by the arm. She screamed out and stuggled against him, but she stilled when he held the gun to her head, "I said they could go. You stay."

"Jimmy. NO!" Lucas stepped toward them. But froze when he found himself staring down the barrel of the gun.

Jimmy shook the gun, emphasizing his seriousness, "Either you taker her and go, or you all die."

"Brooke." He said looking at her.

She bit her lip and shook her head, "Go, Luke. Peyton needs you."

"Brooke, I can't leave..."

"Just go, Lucas!." She screamed. Why didn't he get it, he had to go. "Please."

Lucas looked as if his heart as just broke and with one last glance he turned and headed away.

...

"Look class, we've got a new student." Jimmy walked into the room where he was holding the other students. Now holding Brooke by her hair once again.

"Brooke!" Haley jumped up, but felt Nathan pull her back.

"Everybody up. NOW!" Jimmy ordered and no one hesitated. "We're going on a field trip. He backed up still holding a sobbing Brooke. He waved the gun toward the door and no one hesitated.

Jimmy rushed to the door, pulling Brooke along who cried out as he tightened his grip on her scalp, "Now, if anyone runs, I'll shoot you and I'll shoot Ms. Pep Squad here." He nodded toward the exit door, "Walk." Jimmy followed the students, eyeing everyone ready to take aim if he needed to.

...

The small group of students looked out over the courtyard at the large mass of people who stood watching in terror and fear.

Some police officer spoke out over a loud speaker, but Jimmy ignored them. He looked over his group of hostages once more, before growling out, "Go." The students ran, only one was held back. Brooke.

"Walk." Jimmy pushed her forward still holding her. He stopped thirty feet before he reached the crowd. He could see the guns being raised and he knew this was it. "All I wanted was to be like them. Like her." He released his grip on Brooke and pushed her forward. She stumbled a bit, but didn't have a chance to gain her balance, before another shot pierced the silenced that had fallen over the hushed crowd. Followed by a third.

Jimmy fell first, but Brooke continued on her jagged trail, trying to find her footing, but she found herself becoming dizzy and fell to her knees. She looked out to the crowd, her vision blurred, but she saw two paramedics rushing toward her, but before they reached her everything went black.

**A.N**. Okay so I know it kinda wasn't my best, but if you bear with my I promise to make the following chapters but. And this one will get finished, it's only going to be a few chapters. And let me know what you guys want. Leyton. Brucas. Do you want Brooke to live or die? Ask and you shall receive.


	2. Waiting Rooms and Personal Thoughts

Chapter 2

Waiting Rooms and Personal Thoughts

**Author's Note**: Okay, first let me say THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! And the inspiration for this chapter came from one in particular that referred to the lack of depth of the characters and I hope that this will supply you guys with some more of that. Brooke returns in the next chapter.

……..

It's funny how often we take the things that really matter to us for granted. And what's even more amusing how badly we'll fight to keep when we realize it's slipping through our fingers.

…..

"_I wanted you to fight for me. I wanted you to say that there is no one else that you could ever be with. And that you'd rather be alone then without me. I wanted the Lucas Scott from the beach that night, telling the world he's the one for me."_

"_How was I supposed to know that?"_

"_You just are."_

…_.._

There was no doubt in Lucas Scott's mind if he loved Brooke Davis. This much he knew. He couldn't imagine life without her. The way she smiled, they way she kinked her eyebrows when she's trying to be cute. Her insightfulness and the way she always seemed to make you smile when the rest of the world was tearing you down. She was one of the most amazing people he'd ever met. She'd come so far since they'd met.

At first he saw her the way everyone else did. Bored. Rich. Mischievous. Hot. But as time went he learned that Brooke Davis was more than her money and more than her clothes. She was his Pretty Girl. But now, he might never get the chance to tell her just how badly he loved her.

…..

_The wonderful thing about Tigger's is I'm the only one. _Haley pictured the beloved character over and over again in her head. Her elbows rested on her knees, and her back was slummed as she rested her chin on top of her hands.

She stared blankly across the waiting room of Tree Hill memorial. She could feel her tears pressing against her eyes, but for some reason they wouldn't fall. She wasn't fighting them. They were just there. She knew she wanted to. There was so much going on inside of her that she needed to get it out, but something inside her wouldn't let her. Two of her best friend' lie on an operating table while doctors worked on saving her life. Her school had just been shot up. And still she couldn't bring herself to cry. And she knew why. Brooke Davis. In the short time they'd been friends Brooke had taught her so much. And one of the most important things was that there is always a silver lining in life. And then that's when it hit her. There was no silver lining this time…

….and that's when she broke down. Her tears spilled over and she could fell her husband's arms around her, but still she her body shook.

…..

There's always been so much pain the world. And there have always been people around to help heal that pain. People like Brooke. There were many things in life Nathan Scott did not know, but one of the few things he did know was that people like Brooke Davis, didn't deserve things like this. They deserved a life as amazing as they made the ones of the people around them.

…..

Mothers and Daughters. It's bond that almost nothing can destroy. Granted they hadn't know each other long and their original meeting hadn't been a glabrous one, Karen Roe still thought of Brooke Davis as a daughter.

Brooke was girl who was full of life. A girl who inspired the people around her. A girl who took care of her friends and did almost anything for them. She was a bright, promising, kind person and she deserved better than this.

…..

"Excuse me, who here is for Brooke Davis?" A tall, older man, in blue scrubs approached the group. Everyone stood and looked on anxiously. The doctor sighed and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, but due to the sensitive nature of the situation, I need a member of her immediate family."'

The group sighed and looked to one another, but Karen stepped forward, "I'm her mother."

"May I speak to you privately?"

Karen nodded and the doctor led her off to the corner. The group of teens watched on anxiously. Haley's hand came over her chest as Karen's mouth fell open and a solemn expression fell over features. Nathan watched his wife and pulled her closer to him.

Lucas started toward his mother and the doctor, but stopped when he felt Haley's hand on his arm, "Don't, Luke."

The doctor continued on for several moments, before offering another sad smile. Karen stayed her ground, however. It couldn't be true. No. The doctor had to have been mistaken. Karen looked off down the long corridor to her left and then back to the group. She took a deep breath and headed back over to the group of nervous teen.

"Mom." Lucas pulled himself from Haley's grasp and approached his mother, "What did he say. She's going to be okay, right?"

This time it was Karen's turn to offer a her own forced smile, "Um, well, you see…the doctor said that they were able to removed the bullet, but it seems that Brooke lost a great deal of blood during the operation and while in the ambulance. Something about a nerve being hit. They had to remove one of her kidney's….it's not good, Luke. I'm sorry."

"No." He raised his voice, making the pain that was already etched on to his face even more evident. Tears streamed from his beautifully broken eyes, "He's lying. She's going to be fine. No!" Lucas looked over the group and then stumbled backwards, resting on the cold hospital wall.

He was gone.

Haley's sobs filled the room. And Nathan cradled her trembling body close to his own, as his own warm tears traveled the length of his cheeks.

Karen looked on, broken hearted. She'd always been the one that they could come to in times of need, but now, she knew there was nothing she could do. Their friend's life was jeopardy and there was nothing she could do.


	3. Hospital Beds and Silence

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hospital Beds and Silence

**Author's Note**: So, once again let me begin by thanking all of you who took the time to review this story. It means sooo much to mean. It really is the fuel to my fire. And on with the story. So, here you go...hope you enjoy it. :)

It wasn't long ago that Haley James had despised her now wounded-roommate. Brooke Davie had been the epitome of everything Haley James was against. She was spoiled and uncaring. Brash and rude. At least that what she had thought she was. But soon she learned different. Brooke Davis was all you could hope for in a person, in a friend. She was the only one, besides Lucas, who had welcomed her home. Of course, she didn't treat her like nothing had change, but still she was there. Every time. And now Haley feared she might lose that. The security that came with being on Brooke's Davis' "Top 8".

The sandy blond looked down at her sleeping friend. Her hand securely intertwined with Brooke's. She was so pale. Her hair was flat and her lips almost colorless. THis was not the Brooke she knew. The Brooke she knew was better than this. The Brooke she knew would kick her own ass for laying there. Haley smiled sadly at the fact that inside that's probably exactly what Brooke was doing; fighting. Fighting all of it.

She breathed in deeply and with one last glance she stood, but found herself glued to her seat. Did...wait! There was again. Her hand. _Oh my god!_ "Brooke?" Haley spoke in a nervous tone. Her hand twitched again, only this time her eyes fluttered as well. Soon her hand was still but her eyes were slowly opening, "Oh, my god. Tigger!" Haley could feel tears stinging her eyes.

Brooke squinted at the brightness of the fluorescent lights. She blinked a few times her eyes slowly adjusting. Her head moved from side to side, but stopped when she spotted her friend standing over her, "Hal...mmm...Haley?" Brooke swallowed her, but winced. Her throat was so dry and so raw, "Wat..Wate..."

Haley waved her free hand, "I got it." Haley released her grip on her friends hand and grab the pitcher of water that rested next to the bed on the large portable bed tray. She poured a decent amount into a blue cup. She turned back to her friend and slowly brought to her lips, "Come on." Haley slowly poured the cool liquid into Brooke's mouth for a few seconds, pulling back to make sure she didn't gag her.

Brooke remained silent for a moment before looking around the room, "Haley...what happened? Why am I at in the hospital. And why I am so numb?", panic evident in her voice.

Haley looked down at her frightened, broken roommate and frowned. She set the plastic cup back on the tray and returned her attention to her friend, "Um, Brooke do remember...what happened, at the school...with Jimmy?"

Fear immediately settled into Brooke's body and she slowly shook her head, "Yeah...but what's that got to due with..." Slowly the sad realization of what she was doing in Tree Hill Memorial hit her, "Oh god. He...I...he shot me?" Haley nodded and Brooke could feel her emotions taking over.

It broke Haley's heart to see her friend like this, "I'm so sorry, Tigger. I...I don't want to leave you alone, but I'm going to go find your doctor, okay?"

Haley's words had registered with Brooke but her body wouldn't let her respond. She stared off out the window. Jimmy Edwards had shot her? All to quickly the memories of that day came back. Gun. Peyton. Lucas and Nathan. Whitey. Empty School. Lucas and Peyton...Lucas and Peyton. Gun. Hostages. Darkness.

...

It wasn't long before Haley returned with Brooke's doctor and another visitor, "Brooke." Karen spoke with a sweet tone, but there was an obvious underlying sadness as well.

"Hello, Ms. Davis. I'm Dr. Ward. How are you feeling." The doctor approached her bed, setting his clipboard on her tray, while Karen and Haley made their was to her side.

Brooke tried to focus as the man guided her through her stay and everything else that had happened, her condition, the pain medications, he had put her on. Something about a slight conscious, probably from smacking her head on the pavement when she passed out. Taking out one of her kidneys. He went on for a good while, but she couldn't focus. His words were there, but her mind wasn't.

Once he was done, he offered a pathetic excuse of a smile and grab his clipboard and left, not before mentioning something about his return in a few hours. She thought it funny that he ha mentioned something about observation, but no one was going to come back for hours. America's medical system, it's a kick.

After he was gone Brooke looked over to her friend and the woman who she practically considered a second mother, or first, she didn't want to be rude but she had to ask, "How's Luke? Is he okay? Was he hurt, too?"

Karen and Haley shook their heads and Karen tried to smile, but fell short, "No, he's fine...well...physically."

Brooke furrowed her brow, "Where is he? I really want to see him." It's weird she still pictured the kiss clearly in her mind. Her boyfriend's lips against her best friend's.

Haley looked to Karen and frowned, but returned her attention to Brooke, "He's down the hall..." She paused for a moment, as if a afraid to continue.

"And?" Brooke urged her to continue.

'With Peyton."

"Oh." Was all she could say.

...

Lucas sat at Peyton's bedside watching as she slept. A part of him felt bad. Like he was doing something wrong. His girlfriend was done the hall unconscious but still he couldn't bring himself to move. Part of it was out of fear. Fear that if he went to see Brooke it would make it real. His Pretty Girl really was slipping away. The other part of him that kept him glued to his seat was the part that felt like this is where he needed to be. He had been the one to carry Peyton out of that school. She was his responsibility.

He didn't bother looking up when the door opened, he knew who it was. "You know you're making me look bad, right?" Came a masculine voice.

Lucas smiled and chuckled. He finally looked up, "I'm sorry. I just worry."

Mr. Sawyer spoke calmly, "I know. And I appreciate it, we appreciate it, but you really should go home. Get some rest."

Lucas smiled, "I will, but I just want to stay with her a little longer, you know. Is that alright?"

Mr. Sawyer nodded and smiled, "Yeah. Besides I figured you'd say that. And because of my perceptiveness I stopped by your mom's cafe and picked you up a sandwich." He raised his arm, flashing Lucas the familiar white bag.

"Thanks."

"Luke?" Both men turned their attention to the petit blond that rested between them. Peyton stretched slowly and looked over at Lucas, "Hey Creepy Stalker Guy." The two teens chuckled.

Mr. Sawyer cleared his throat, "Dad in the room, too."

Peyton smiled. "Sorry, Dad."

"How you doing, sweetheart?" He asked as he set the bag on top of the table that rested behind him.

Peyton smiled, "The same as the first time you asked me that four days ago. Bored. Sore. Ready to go."

Her father prepared to responded with some witty reply, when the threesome was interuptted by the sound of an opening door, "Haley." Lucas acknowledged his friend.

Haley flashed a quick smile to everyone, but then focused on Lucas, "Um, Luke. It's Brooke. She's awake."

Lucas sat stunned. He was frozen. _Pretty Girl? _Was she really back? he stood slowly and turned to Peyton, "I gotta go." She only nodded and smiled.

...

"So, how are you doing Ms. Davis?" Karen asked in her usucal carrying tone.

Brooke shrugged, "I'm a little groggy. Then there's the shock. And my stomach is killing me. Not sure if it's from losing an organ or from noting eating in...wait." She tried to think for a second, but it was no use. "How long was I...you know...out of it."

Karen fowned, "Four days."

Brooke looked down and spoke in a barely audible tone, "Four days..."

Karen reached for the young girl's hand, "I'm so sorry, Brooke. But the doctors say you should be out of her within a week. Maybe less."

Brooke attempted a smile, "Thanks, Karen. For everything." Karen furrowed her brow, signaling Brooke to continue, "For being here. I bet my parent don't even know what happened to me." Karen grimaced and looked away, "Oh, come on. Really?"

Karen gave the young girl's hand a squeeze, "I'm so sorry, Brooke. We called them a few hours after you went into surgery. We left a message. Your mom called back, but she said since I had everything under control...to..."

Brooke chuckled bitterly, "What? Send her the bill?" Brooke shook her head, "Unbelievable."

Karen wanted to say something, anything, to help comfort the girl, but what do you tell a child who's been shot and who's own parents won't come from her. So, she remained silent and just sat with her. It took her a moment, but she there was something she had to make sure Brooke knew, "I'm always going to be here for you, Brooke Davis, always." She gave Brooke's hand a light squeeze.

"Thank you, Karen. You have no idea what that mean to..." Brooke wanted to go on, but found herself being interrupted by the squeezing of the hospital room door. _Lucas_.

Immediately the two teens eyes met and Karen released Brooke's hand, "Why don't I give you two a minute." She hugged her son as she past him and then closed the door as she exited.

"Hey, Pretty Girl." He spoke softly as he approached her, "I missed you."

_What in the five seconds you weren't in Peyton's room? _"I missed you, too, Lucas." _Wait. Okay, that sounded a little retarded. I was unconscious. How did I miss you? _Brooke mentally slapped herself, it didn't matter if she was asleep or awake...or heartbroken, she'd always miss her Broody.

He offered a small smile and pulled a chair up to her bed. He sat down quickly and offered her another smile, "You know you scared me for a minute there."

She offered her own form of smile, "Well, I'm here now."

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah you are."

An almost awkward silence fell over the couple. For a guy who almost lost his girlfriend and a girl who just got shot, they didn't have much to say. _Bet he and Peyton had a bunch to chat about._

"I..." Lucas started, but found himself cut off.

"You kissed, Peyton. Again."

..._There's that silence thing again_...

**Author's Note: Please Read and Review. Your Reviews are really inspiring me to get this story out there for you guys. So let me know what you think. I really like it, but I want to make sure it's going to a place where you can be just as happy with it. Thanks. Ilygsm (I love you guys so much)! So, come on...it the little 'Go' button next to the Review Tab. Please...I need them. lol. **


	4. Midnight Refelections

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Midnight Reflections

**Author's Note**: Thank you all so much for all the reviews. They are amazing, you guys are amazing and I am so glad you all are enjoying the story. So, please keep review, they're what make me want to keep this going so fast.

...

_"Brooke...I...I don't know what to say." Lucas stumbled over his words, having been completely blindsided._

_Brooke held on to her emotions and stared at him, "How about 'Why"? Why, Lucas, why would you do that to me again?"_

_Lucas breathed out and reached for her hand, flinching as she pulled it away, "Brooke, the kiss, it didn't mean anything. She was bleeding and she thought she was going ro die. I had no idea it was coming. You have to believe me, that kiss, it was nothing. It meant nothing."_

_Brooke stared at him disbelievingly, "A kiss always means something, Lucas."_

_"Brooke...please...I told you."_

_Brooke shook her head, "Yeah, you did. But you know what? I remember all the other stuff you told me."_

_"Brooke..." He started. _

_"No!" She snapped, "No, it's my turn Lucas. Yeah, I heard you. And I heard you all the other times before that, but I know for a guy who loves quoting old dead guys, you've had to have heard this one before, "Actions speak louder than words." And, god, Lucas, you're actions are deafening." He looked at her confused, "Every time I've needed you, you've been there, but not before you were there for Peyton first. Always, Lucas. You've never been able to put me first."_

_"Brooke, that is not true!" He defended himself._

_"Oh yeah?" She asked bitterly. "She didn't even want you Lucas, I did. Last year, I wanted you. I tried so hard to get you to see that, but no, you never even looked at me. At least not until Peyton turned you down. And then, the second she gave you an in, you took it. And then you threw me away."_

_"Brooke...I never..."_

_"Oh wait. I forgot. First you cheated on me, and then you threw me away. Not a week after I realized I was in love with you, you threw me away, like...like a pair of old pom poms. And then this year, the day we get together, not even six hours later, you leave town, with, guess who, Peyton."_

_"Brooke..." He started again._

_"No, Lucas. I'm done. With all of it. I'm done with her, with you, and with us." She paused, a clear sign she wasn't sure just how done she was, but be fore he could speak she went on, "Get out, now." _

_..._

Brooke jumped awake, sitting up and resting her weight on her arms. Four. That was the number of times she'd done this in the last week. Four nights she found herself jumping awake, in a desperate attempt to escape the memory. She didn't know why, but she kept dreaming, no, remembering the day she'd kicked Lucas out of her room and out of her life. She shook her head and sighed, he was still haunting her. She pulled the comforter from over her, in an attempt to cool off. She turned and went to slide off the bed, but winced. She put a hand to her stomach, her skin landing on the large cloth covering that adorned her torso. She took a few moments to recover, before standing. She made her way to the kitchen and fixed herself a glass of water.

She took a seat at the counter and just sat there in the dark. How had she managed to get here? Last year, she had it all. Money, boys, a nice big house, a best friend, and best of all no broken heart. Lucas Scott, was the answer. In such a short time he had introduced her to the harsh realities of the her world. He showed her just how alone she really was. And that Peyton was right, people always leave, She cringed. Even admitting to herself that Peyton was right about anything made her sick. Then she thought, the words of two-faced, backstabbing bitch, probably, don't mean much.

She looked over to the clock on the microwave; _3:19_. Brooke sighed and took another sip of her water. Less than three hours before she had to be up for her first day back to school. She groaned. Maybe, she'd just skip. Maybe, they'd all just think she died, or moved again. She just wasn't ready. She couldn't go back to that place, not yet, not this soon. She finished off her water and sighed. No better time then the present, right?

She rinsed out her glass and set it off to the side to dry and slumped back to her bed.

...

2 hours and 40 minutes.

That's how long Lucas had to wait until he'd be able to get ready and head off to the school. Today was going to be the first day he'd get to see Brooke in what seemed like an eternity. He had to win her back, there was no other option. He knew he'd messed up, he just hoped there was still a big enough part of Brooke that loved him. That day in the hospital he knew it was breaking her heart, just as much as it had his, to send him away. He knew that she still loved him, but the only question was, would she still listen? Brooke had always been stubborn, but never stupid, so maybe just maybe he still knew his way around her.

...

2 hours and 40 minutes

In just a few hours Peyton Sawyer would be ready for first period and even more so, she'd be ready to fight for Lucas. She knew that he still thought he loved Brooke, but she knew better. Brooke was done with him and this time there was no way she was losing him again. Lucas belonged with her, not Brooke. And she didn't care how long it took for him to realize that. Brooke Davis was his past, she was his present and his future. There was once a time when he had thought that way, too, only she'd stupidly pushed him away, and he allowed himself to let Brooke fog everything inside him up, Well, now it was time for her to make it all clear again.

...

**Author's Note**: P.S. I know it was short, but the next one will be longer, I promise. I just really wanted to do something like this, to give everyone an idea of what the L.B.P. triangle was going to look like. Next Update coming soon, I promise. ily.


	5. That's What You Get

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

That's What You Get

Author's Note: So...since the last chapter was SO short, I've decided to kick it up and give you guys a double whammy-Two Brand-Spanking-New chapters. Yes, I know, I am gracious. Just kidding. I really hope you guys continue to enjoy this story as much as I have. Remember, keep sending the love and I'll keep the chapters coming. And Just so you know, in the next chapter or so I will drop a bomb and who knows maybe Brooke will see just how much Lucas cares for her...or maybe Peyton. Well, he cares for someone. Well, enough with the teaser. Here's this chapter.

...

Usually Brooke Davis thrived on the attention of others. She lived off the gossip that circulated about her; like they say, better to be talked about, then not. It meant she was somebody, a fact she already knew, but it was good to know that everyone else knew it, too. Only, this time she knew their stares and their whispers were for a whole different reason than the usual, "I heard Brooke Davis slept with..." or "Oh my god, she parties so hard". No, these not so secret whispers were ones she'd rather love with out. These were the whispers of people not brave enough to ask "If it hurt" or what really happened that day.

The stares bored into her, but she didn't let it in. She held her held high, put her right hand to her bag and continued on her path. Her hips switched with each step and her heels clicked on top of the cool marble floor. So what if she was still hurting both inside and out. She'd be damned if she let them see it. They didn't deserve to see. None of them. She'd come this far on her own, she'd keep going the same way.

It wasn't long before she'd crossed the quad and rounded the few hallways between it and her locker. Without thinking she turned the combination and the lock clicked open and she pulled the small metal door out of the way. She went to reach for her Comp. book, but stopped in her tracks. Pictures of her and Lucas looked back at her, taunting her. The lock sat untouched from the last time she'd visited it, almost two weeks ago. Every little streamer, every decoration hung freely, mocking her. Brooke swallowed hard and quickly closed the door, separating herself from the embarrassing mementos, but jumped at the sight of Haley when she turned around, "Dear God!" Brooke put a hand to her chest, "I need to get you, like, one of those little cow bell things. Jeez."

Haley smiled, "Good to see you, too, roomie."

Brooke kinked an eyebrow, "Roomie? I'm sorry. I don't think I have a roommate. I mean I did, and come to think of it, she did look vaguely like you, but, no, no roommate to speak of."

Haley scoffed, "Oh, whatever. You're the one who told me to stay with Nathan."

Brooke used her index finger to push a bit of hair from her face, "Um, yeah for like a day or so. Not forever."

Haley frowned, I'm sorry. It's just that things between Nathan and I have been so good lately, that...I'm sorry."

Brooke smiled and shook her head, "It's okay. I'm glad things in the world of Naley are getting better. Who cares if I got shot, I'll just nurse myself back to health." Brooke offered a small chuckle, but Haley stayed quiet, unsure of how to react. Brooke put a hand to her friend's arm, "Tutor Girl, it's okay. Laughter, it's a good thing. Try it some time."

Haley offered a small smile, "I'm sorry. I just, I don't want to laugh at you...or what happened."

Brooke shook her head, "It's okay. It was probably just karma getting me back for all those times I..." She paused when the realization of the situation hit her, "Crap, you're right, not so funny." Haley nodded in agreement. "I'm not trying to be mean or uncaring, I just...I've always been able to laugh my way out of stuff." She frowned, "Guess this time it's going to call for a little more than that, huh?"

Haley nodded, "Yeah, but at least we can get through it together."

Brooke nodded and smile, "Yeah, that sounds really good." Brooke linked her arm with Haley's and began walking, but paused, "Wait." She turned to her friend, "Aren't you supposed to be on Team Lucas?"

Haley shrugged, "I don't know. I talked to him the day you guys...well...anyway, he told me what happened and we kind of got into it."

"Why?"

Haley waited a moment before responding, "I don't know, I just don't like what he did, you know."

Brooke smiled, "Thanks, Hales."

"Like you would say, 'Duh'." Haley started to walk, but stopped, "Just as a heads up, he's probably going to be looking for you and since we have the same first period, it might not be that hard for him to find you."

Brooke groaned, she hadn't thought about how early she'd see him. She sighed and slowly followed Haley to class.

...

The bell rang just as the two girls entered the class, a hushed silence fell over the room and all eyes turned to her. Brooke simply rolled hers and continued to her seat, offering a simple, "Yes, I'm fine," to her onlookers.

"Ms. Sawyer", the teacher spoke and everyone looked up again. Brooke eyes went wide and she reached for Haley, practically throwing her in the desk next to her.

"Brooke, what the heck?" Haley looked up for a moment, "Ooooh. Okay." Haley then settled into her new seat and reached for her bag to pull out a notebook and a pen.

Peyton walked up to her desk, "Is that really how it's going to be? You're really going to try and shut me out again?"

Brooke shrugged, "Don't have to try. You shut me out when you went full on Diva Skank and kissed my boyfriend, former. Actually, both times, you did it."

"Brooke, look, it doesn't have to be like this."

Brooke looked at her questioningly, "It doesn't?"

"No." Came the blonde's quick reply.

"Actually, yeah, it does. I have this no slut-policy when it comes to my friends?"

Peyton looked her for a moment, but quickly recovered, "Bit hypocritical, don't you think?"

Brooke laughed bitterly, unfazed by the comment, "You'd know."

"Girls." Came the masculine voice behind them. Both teens turned to look at their teacher and were quickly silenced, by his icy stare.

Peyton quickly took her seat and the rest of the period went on rather uneventful, except when Brooke was passed a note from Lucas, but she quickly crinkled it up and tossed up into the crash can. Score. She returned her attention to her work, without even throwing him a passing glance. _Jackass._ Was her silent, and only, reply to his note.

...

The rest of the day went on rather smoothly, she hurried to her classes, an attempt to avoid being ambushed by a certain Big-Blond-Bitch and one Can't-Keep-My-Lips-to-Myself ex-boyfriend. In her classed with Lucas and or Peyton she quickly called upon her surrounding squad members or random classmates to fill the seats around her. None of them denied her requests.

Brooke prayed the rest of the day would continue this way, but she knew it wouldn't. With her first day of school, came the team and squad's first day of practice.

...

**Author's Note**: Hoop, there it is! Aha. Hope you guys enjoyed and just so you know I've already started the next chapter. Whitey speaks with Brooke and Brooke passes on her cheer crown (can you guess to who), Lucas begs for forgiveness, Peyton bitches and glares, and Brooke opens up some not so old wounds, but still let me know what else you guys want. As always I love you guys. Now, you know where to go, but if you need a clue, it's got the word Review in it. :


	6. Suicides and Blood

Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Suicides and Blood

"Now, I know these pasts few weeks have been awkward and unsettling, but now it's time to put things back together, and you can start doing that with Suicides. Now on the line." Whitey's voice spoke out loud and clear. The boys found their spots on the half-way line and at the sound of his whistle began their workout. However, Lucas' not so hidden glance at Brooke didn't escape her attention, but she ignored it anyway.

Brooke made her way over to her squad, but frowned when a familiar silence fell over the small collection of girls, "Okay, look bitches, I already know you spend unhealthy amount talking about me, so don't pretend like you don't now. This time it's just something a little more interesting." The girls remained silent and drew back a little, "Oh, my god. I was kidding." All the girls smiled and a few chuckled.

"It's good to have you back, Brooke." Teresa greeted her.

"Yeah, so good." Followed Bevin and Kenzie.

"Thanks, girls." Brooke flashed them one of her famous dimpled grins, "Now, everybody take a seat in the bleachers." The girls quickly did as they were told and found their spaces on the bleachers. Brooke stood out a few feet from them, hands on her hips, "Now, as I just stated, it's no secret that I've been, well, put on top of the injured list. **But **I am still your captain. And that means I'm still in charge."

"That's what you think." Came Rachel's playful reply.

Brooke threw her a quick smile, "And since, I won't exactly be doing any back bends or walk overs anytime soon, that means you're going to need someone who can. Now, don't think that this means I'm relinquishing my place as captain, 'cause, no. I'm just appointing a temporary stand-in. And as much as I love all of you, and as much as I hate to say this, there's really only one girl qualified enough for the job." Before Brooke had finished Peyton stood and Brooke's eyes went to her, she offered a smile and went on, "And that girl is, Rachel/"

"What?" Came the replies of both Rachel and Peyton. "Are you serious?" Once again in unison.

Brooke frowned, "Okay, enough with the freaky twin thing."

Brooke girls looked to each other, but only Peyton voiced the question both wondered the answer to, "Why?"

Brooke shrugged, "Because, she cares about this squad." She paused for a moment, "And I trust her."

For the second time that day Peyton looked wounded, but once again she quickly hid it, "I guess hoes have to stick together."

Brooke crossed her arms, "Well, then, I'm not sure if you've heard, but most of them hang out by the locker-room entrance. You know the one just outside the hallway" She pointed towards the doors and then stepped closer to the bleachers, "I would give you a fee-day and let you go wait there, but then again, you've already made you're way through half the team, or at least the captains."

"Not my fault they have good taste." Was Peyton's quick reply.

"Puh-lease." She stepped even closer, "Jake had a baby with Nicki, at 16, proves boys will sleep with anything with a head of fake blond hair and a warm hole. Oh wait. I forgot. Who said it's even warm."

Peyton glared at her, "Don't go there." Her voiced dripped with caution.

"What? It's not like you ever really cared about him. He was just your truck-stop between home and destination My Boyfriend."

Peyton stepped off the bleachers and approached her, I said 'don't'"

"Oh, what are you going to do?" Brooke stepped even closer, "Not like I have a boyfriend at the moment."

Peyton simply glared at her, "Go to hell, Brooke."

"After you, but by the way, you might want to stop and get some class on the way there, I heard even the devil doesn't like 'em as trashy as you."

"Bitch."

"Ooh, you're whit astounds me." Came Brooke's sarcastic reply.

Peyton scoffed and looked her up and down, "Whatever. I get it, Brooke. It's okay. You're scared." Brooke gave her a questioning stare and dared her on, "But what I don't get is how you can't be used to people leaving you. Lucas did it once, well now twice, but your parents left you a long time ago." Peyton offered a triumphant smile and turned and stared for the door.

Brooke laughed and turned to face her retreating form, "That's a laugh? My parents left me? Right. Well, at least they didn't smash their car up just get away from me. And then your other mom died of cancer. Come on, Peyton. People can't stand you so bad, they die just to get away from you."

Peyton stopped and turned on the spot, she stood her ground for a moment, but rushed up to Brooke and gave her a generous push. Not having expected it, Brooke lost her footing and found herself on her ass. She didn't bother getting up. She wanted to, but something wouldn't let her. She looked down and saw the growing red stain on her white tank, "Look, now, I'm about to die all over again...because of you, again. Looks like I was, right."

"Brooke, I'm sorry, I didn't mean...to..." Peyton stepped toward her former friend but found herself being greeted by only air as she reached out for her.

"Don't touch me." Came her icy reply.

"Brooke." Both girls turned to see Rachel and Haley rushing to her side.

"Oh, my god!" Haley cried as she reached for her friend's arm to help her up, "We got to get you to a hospital." By now the entire team had turned to see what was going on.

"Brooke..." Lucas whispered to himself as he rushed over to the group of girls, "Brooke, what happened?"

Brooke threw a glare in Peyton's direction, "Ask her."

Lucas turned to Peyton a look of confusion and disgust on his face, but quickly returned his focus to Brooke, "Come on, let's get you to the ER."

Brooke could feel him reaching for her, but she pulled back, "No, I don't need you." She stood up straight with one hand to her stomach, but she took one step and found herself tumbling forward, but luckily a pair of strong arms caught her.

"Enough." Nathan swooped Brooke up into his arms, "We gotta get her out of her, now."

Rachel walked up to the pair of brunettes, "We can take my car. It's bigger and she should be more comfortable."

Brooke offered a small, slightly sarcastic smile, "What makes you think I'm uncomfortable."

Rachel shook her head and reached for her gym bag, running to catch up with Nate who was already halfway out the door.

"Wait up." Without grabbing her bag, Haley rushed to catch up to the threesome, leaving the two stunned blondes alone with the rest of the team.

No spoke for a long moment, but at the sound of the opening locker room doors, everyone turned to see who it was, "What's going on?! Damn it. Where's Nathan?"

"Hospital. Something's wrong with Brooke, he had to carry her out!" Tim yelled across the large room.

Whitey's face fell instantly, "Practice is cancelled, everybody outta here!"

Not one teen hesitated in complying with Whitey's request, as the room quickly empty.

...

"How much longer?" Haley yelled to the redhead in the front seat.

"Like five minutes. I'm trying."

Haley knew Rachel really was, but she couldn't help but groan, for a small town, things sure were far apart. Haley looked down at her best friend who's head rested in her lap, "How you doing, TIgger. It won't be much longer."

Brooke's eyes were half closed, she was pale, and her voice soft and strained, "I"m good. Just a little scratch." Brooke spoke softly as her eyes closed.

Haley shook her body slightly, "Hey, no. You have to stay awake."

"I'm awake." The brunette spoke, eyes already drifting closed.

"Hey, guys!"

"What?" Was the response of the sounded from both Nathan and Haley.

"Someone's gotta call Karen."

"Why?" Nate asked.

"Because, Brooke's parent's granted her control over Brooke's medical needs. And I really don't think a band aid is going to do the trick today.

"Crap, she's right." Nate directed his sentence to his wife.

"I left my phone back at the school." Came Haley's helpless reply.

"Mine, too." Nathan slammed his first into the dash board, "What do we do?"

Rachel kept her eyes on the road, but spoke up once more, "In the arm rest. My should be in there." She lifted up her arm and Nathan quickly flipped it open and dialed the familiar number.

After an eternity of ringing Karen finally answered, "Karen, we need you to meet us at the hospital. Brooke's bleeding. It's bad." That was all he said when the woman on the other line told she'd be there in ten minutes and hastily hung up.

"Um, guys." Haley spoke up.

"Yeah?" Was all the pair up front said.

"It's Brooke." Was all she said.

Both teens looked back, Brooke lay unconscious in Haley's lap, her shirt drenched, the rag Haley held over her wound; soaked, and Brooke's hand fell limp and hung off the side of the seat.

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I know you're all probably really pissed, but I couldn't help it. I love a good cliff-hanger. Promise the next update will be soon, but please don't forget to Read and Review. I love hearing all your thoughts, they're positively one of the best parts of my day and they're so inspiring. Until next time, my loves.


End file.
